castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Items
Throughout the history of Castlevania, there have been several glitches, some of which have resulted in items which were not used in the normal game. This is a list of such items. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Autograph The Autograph seems to be an autographed picture of Alucard. Its use is unknown, but it could have been a variation of the Power of Sire or Pentagram items. It can only be obtained using cheating devices. It appeared in the Saturn version of Symphony as an actual collected item Signed Pencil Board. No! X No! X is basically the words "NO!" in white font and a grey "X" above it. Despite its strange name, the item could actually be used, to protect Alucard from holy attacks. Reserve Reserve is a black box with the Japanese text 'ヨビ''' Yobi, lit. "Reserve". This must have played the literal role during development. Ultra Healing Armor The "Ultra Healing Armor" (with no official name) is an armor item. When equipped, touching an enemy will heal Alucard. However, if they attack, he will still be damaged. Turkey The Turkey is an item with no known use. It would most likely be a healing item. MP Max Up The MP Max Up is an item resembling a potion. It has no use, but it would most likely increase Alucard's max MP. Other Books The other books are two books with unknown uses. One has a silver fist, while another has a white question mark. They could have either been used as relics, or possibly prototypes or upgrades of the bible. $5,000 Treasure Chest This chest is the most valuable money item, as it gives $5,000. It is a rainbow chest, with the colors rapidly changing. It could only be obtained using a Gameshark, and drops from a candle in the Marble Gallery. Now Make Now Make is a strange item. It can be equipped as a simple word, but it could also be used as an armor. It is better than the God's Garb, as it gives stat boots and the "guard" ability, meaning it blocks all attacks, making Alucard invincible. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Skull Key The Skull Key is a rare glitch item, only obtainable using cheating devices. It was probably close to being entered into the game, as it had a description and an item image. Although this is not confirmed, it most likely opened the doors in the Top Floor and/or the first room of the Castle Corridor. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' Julius Mode Souls Unlike most unused items, the Julius Mode Souls could be obtained without any cheating devices. They were identical to their usage in Julius Mode, including playing Julius's voices when using certain sub-weapons, although they were all Bullet Souls. Bare knuckles The Bare knuckles is not an actual unused item, but just an actual item entry of the nothing equipped (fists). It is useless, and obtainable using the Succubus glitch. Already Existing Items Some already existing items (armors or accessories) would appear in the weapons inventory. However, when equipped, a random weapon would be equipped instead. Whip The Vampire Killer, now simply called "Whip" could be obtained using the Succubus glitch. The actual appearance of the item in Soma's actual game was most likely abandoned quickly, for it was only called "whip", had the item image of a normal knife, no inventory description, and it did not even fit correctly in Soma's hand, instead floating in air while he acts as if he is using a knife item. Alucard Sword Alucard's famous sword could also be obtained using the Succubus glitch. It was much closer to being made into the actual game than the Vampire Killer, as it fits in Soma's hand, had its own image and its own inventory description. Gallery DOS-Glitch-01.png|Cross DOS-Glitch-02.png|Holy Water DOS-Glitch-03.png|Grand Cross DOS-Glitch-04.png|Holy Flame DOS-Glitch-05.png|Blue Splash DOS-Glitch-06.png|Holy Lightning DOS-Glitch-07.png|Whip DOS-Glitch-08.png|Alucard Sword DOS-Glitch-09.png|Alucard Sword's Special Attack References *Symphony of the Night Unused Elements in Castlevania Realm *Aria of Sorrow Unused Elements in Castlevania Realm *Dawn of Sorrow Glitches in Castlevania Realm Category:Items